


Places to Go, People To See!

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, March Madness Fic Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: There's as many ways to show affection as there are friends to show it to. Follow Lranja through a busy day in Vesuvia with plenty of places to go, and people to see.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> March is upon us and I decided to participate in the informal March Madness fic prompts by making things both more difficult and easier at the same time. I made my own list of prompts (https://twitter.com/2catstailoring/status/1096791010758311936) and decided that for I"d do a 'day in the life' set of drabbles - real drabbles, 100 words - for anything Arcana I was writing. 
> 
> I just hope I can keep the 100 word thing and have all of it make sense!

“Busy day today?” Julian asked as Lranja tucked a neat packet of valerian into her bag. 

“It is! I’m taking Mezelinka some potion ingredients, then I need to go shopping and to the palace. What about you?”

“Nothing unusual. The Hougan twins have “colds” again.” Julian rolled his eyes. Some parents insisted on keeping cats beyond all good sense.

“Ahh,” she laughed knowingly as the kettle whistled from his kitchen. “Grab that and the buns and I’ll put something for allergies in your bag. It’s purple and taste like lemons.”

“You’re brilliant,” Julian said, kissing her temple as he passed.


	2. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel, Lranja, and a busy Square.

“Careful,” Lranja started as a large hand came to her elbow, steadying her before she even really realized that she’d caught her foot in a loose stone in the pavement. 

“Thank you. Oh!” She looked up. And up, and up again and smiled into Muriel’s scowling face. “Muriel! It’s good to see you.”

Muriel scowled a little less and nodded. “It’s Monday.”

“I’m headed to the market too,” Lranja smiled. “Want to come with me?”

“Can you not fall over on the way there?”

It took Lranja a beat to recognize his joke, then she laughed. “For you, I’ll try.”


	3. Thrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel, the market, what color do you want your eggs?

Lranja picked up one of the oranges in the cart and sniffed it, smiling before tucking it into her bag with the other fruits she’d chosen. Nearby, Muriel was surveying the marigolds and violets critically.

“The violets are new since last week,” Lranja said as she paid for her items. “It’d be a nice change for the chickens.”

“The marigolds make the eggs yellow,” Muriel stated, still looking torn about the decision. 

“Do the violets make them purple,” Lranja asked with a frown of curiousity.

“Not sure,” Muriel admitted. “They  _ are  _ cheaper.”

“I’ll take the violets,” he told the vendor.   


End file.
